


just the two of us

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Merrill (Dragon Age), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Fenris (Dragon Age), Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, hello to anyone reading this tag, the audience for this is so small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Merrill becomes anxious about whether Fenris is satisfied in their relationship.





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> been working on this one for a few. it's just a lil tidbit, but i'm hoping to write longer fic for ferrill sooooon. apologies for any formatting issues!
> 
> hope you enjoy

She knows what they look like to unfamiliar eyes.

Merrill is short and petite, her curves and muscle hidden beneath her armor, with eyes so wide she looks like a doll. Her awkward, questioning stare is often seen as vacant and innocent, her inexperience with human society viewed as naive and childlike. In many ways, she is the “ideal” omega; adorable, devoted, caring, and kind. Her scent is herbal and sharp, unquestionably alpha if not for the sweet undertones of brown sugar and wild berries.

When they see her next to Fenris, strangers make assumptions. She understands.

He’s so much taller, so much stronger than she is. He scowls on reflex and carries a sword as long as he is. An aura of leadership surrounds him; a kind of energy that seems to say  _ I’ll take care of everything,  _ commanding and clear. His scent is just as ambivalent as her own, sharp hints of apple and spice and wood. Even after scenting him, people tend to assume he’s a sweet-smelling alpha instead of a harsh-smelling omega.

Those people are wrong.

Not for the first time that evening, Merrill’s eyes are drawn to the sleeping omega beside her. He often sleeps in fits, pulled from rest by nightmares or well-earned paranoia, but tonight he breathes deeply into her pillow. It’s odd to know someone that doesn’t snore, she thinks, though it’s helpful when she’s reading at night.

Or at least, when she’s attempting to read.

A few tomes on shemlen magic are stacked around her bed - the bed they currently share - one laying open in her lap, but her focus drifts further and further from the material. Instead, it latches on to her every anxiety, every fear that she is not a good alpha, that Fenris deserves far better and will not get it until she leaves.

She pushes his pale hair out of his face with a gentle hand. She doesn’t want to leave.

Giving up on her book seems reasonable, so she sets it aside and lies her head on her omega’s chest. Immediately, he wakes.

His hand ghosts over her back before he rests both his arms gently over her. Likely, it would have been a very brief interruption of his sleep if not for the scent of her anxiety.

“What’s wrong?” he demands, voice touched only slightly by his own fear.

Of course waking to such upset would alarm him. She presses herself closer to him, hoping to soothe. “Oh, nothing, don’t worry! I’m only thinking.”

“Hm.” That answer doesn’t placate him, though he calms like she’d wanted. With a little shifting, they’re side-by-side and facing each other, Fenris’ forehead resting against her own, the dots of lyrium cold against her vallaslin. “What unsettles you?”

Her stomach drops. “I’m being silly.” The culture of the city is so much different than among the Dalish. She doesn’t want to make him feel bad - and she doesn’t want to point out her flaws if he can’t see them.

“You sound like you want to believe that.” He blinks away sleep and pulls back to look at her properly. “There’s no need to hide from me, should you wish to talk about it.”

“...Am I a good alpha?”

He blinks. Then his face scrunches in confusion. “What are you asking me?”

Heaving a sigh, she rolls over onto her back to stare at the sad ceiling above them. How to explain…? The words are there, she knows, but they feel just out of reach; and the ones in her grasp feel too shameful to share.

The silence between them grows awkward. Fenris remains patiently expectant for longer than she would expect before sighing.

“Am I a good omega?” he asks her, challenging.

That surprises her. Perhaps not in the eyes of more traditional folk, no, not even really amongst the Dalish, but Fenris cares for her in ways no one else does, even providing for them when she cannot. He is stern in his beliefs, but never seeks to punish her when they disagree. He’s strong and intelligent. And she’ll admit she’s always found him rather beautiful, with his intense gaze and floppy hair. To her, he’s the perfect omega.

Still, a traitorous part of her thinks he’d be a better alpha than she is.

He shakes his head at her lack of response. “You’re thinking too much about those outside of our relationship. You are my alpha. You are bright and proud and sometimes naive. You’re kind with me - you treat me like an equal, no matter my own rudeness or lack of tact. In my eyes, you are one of the finest alphas I’ve ever known.”

Merrill blinks to hide the sudden stinging wetness of her eyes.

The side of her omega’s mouth quirks up and he smooths a lyrium-lined hand over her cheek. “You’re  _ my _ alpha. You could not pay me to care what other people think.”

She leans forward to kiss him, first his mouth, then his chin and jaw, before nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. “I love you, Fenris.”

Smiling, he says, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💕
> 
> comment and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
